


Call me

by cloudnine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i never finished my white2 game so i never got to this part :(( anyway i thought it would be really cute if yancy/curtis’s xtransciever was found by the mc of their same gender :)) also im too lazy to write any lewd stuff so like if i ever feel like it ill make another chapter or edit this one lol</p>
    </blockquote>





	Call me

**Author's Note:**

> i never finished my white2 game so i never got to this part :(( anyway i thought it would be really cute if yancy/curtis’s xtransciever was found by the mc of their same gender :)) also im too lazy to write any lewd stuff so like if i ever feel like it ill make another chapter or edit this one lol

Nate raised an eyebrow. It was the middle of the night, why would Curtis be calling?

Nate and Curtis had met when Nate had found his Xtranciever. They started talking without using the video, so they hadn’t seen each other faces for a while. It wasn't until they decided to meet at the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa City that Nate got to see Curtis, and boy did he fall for him. Weeks passed and they still kept on talking to each other. Then Nate got the guts to tell Curtis how he felt, and surprise! Curtis felt the same way. It had been on of the happiest days of Nate's life.

So they were dating, if you could call it that. They met every week when Curtis was free at the Ferris Wheel and every other day they called each other on their Xtransceiver, even if Curtis only had a few minutes. Just seeing Curtis's face once a day was enough for Nate. He knew Curtis was always busy with work. When Curtis told him that he was actually an idol Nate gasped in astonishment because it made so much sense. He had thought once how much Christoph reminded Nate of Curtis, so he was all smiles when Curtis finally told him the truth. It was a special secret between, Nate being the only person who knew Curtis was Christoph. It made him feel so connected to Curtis to know that he was the only one he trusted enough to tell.

“How’s work?” Nate asked.

Curtis sighed, brushing his hair back. He didn’t have his hat on which meant Nate was given the pleasure of looking at his blonde locks. “It’s killing me. They shoved me into another variety show. I like my work but I wish they’d give me a break sometimes.”

“Hmm,” Nate adjusted himself on the bed, gazing lazily away from his Xtransciever. “I’d wish they’d shove you somewhere else.”

Curtis raised an eyebrow. “...Are you horny, Nate?”

Nate’s face lit up. “God, sorry. That must have sounded really weird.”

Curtis laughed. “It’s ok. I’m used to your weird pick up lines.”

Nate bit his lip. “...You’re alone, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Curtis answered moving his arm, showing Nate that he was in his room. “I’m staying at an hotel but I’m alone inside my room.”

“I miss you. A lot.” Nate said, trying to hide the fact that he could feel himself getting hard.

“I miss you too. I wish we could see each other more often.” 

There was a pause in their conversation, with Curtis staring at Nate while said boy looked away.

“...This is gonna sound really embarrassing.” Nate said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Curtis smiled. “What?”

“I really wanna kiss your mole.”

Curtis blushed, touching his mole. 

“Well, it won’t do much but...” Curtis leaned his wrist closer to his face. Nate continued to blush as he saw Curtis’s pink lips and mole. “I won’t feel it but it’s the best we can do in this situation.”

Nate laid there for a few seconds admiring his skin and lips before he leaned in an placed a chaste kiss on his Xtransciever. “...There.”

Curtis’s whole face appeared again, his cheeks tinted pink and smiling. “Did you do it?”

“Yeah...” Nate smiled at him, his cheeks also red.

“It’s rare to see you so shy.”

“Goes to show how in love with you I am.”

Curtis sighs, positioning himself better on his temporary bed. He moves some of his bangs away from his face, a flush look on his face.

"I better go to sleep." The blonde boy says after a momentary silence, scratching his eyelids. 

"Ok, night." Nate feels his breath hitch, sad that his boyfriend had to leave. But he understood that he had work tomorrow, unlike him. He sighs, clicking on the off button of his Xtransciever. Maybe someday he'll have he guts to tell him...


End file.
